My Angel - A Haysilee story
by EmelieEmelie
Summary: Can Haymitch and Maysilee still have their happy ending? Rated K . Please Read and Review!


**Hello! Right now I'm totally obsessed with Haymitch and Maysilee (Haysilee). So I decided to write a mini story about them, I took some inspiration from Titanic, **_**okay **_** I surrender ;) . If you want to read a longer Haysilee story, I recommend "I am the mockingjay" by Thalia the huntress. That story is so amazing, funny and romantic. I cried so much while reading it (in an oh-my-god-this-is-so-emotional-and-awesome-way) but maybe that's just because I'm such a crying person ;). This story is VERY cheesy and lovey dovey (probably because I am too). Anyway back to the story. **

My angel – A Haysilee story

So this is how it feels to die, thought Haymitch. He was now a very old man, lying on his death bed. He was never able to stop drinking, the guilt he felt for all the lost children had been too much to face without the liquor. He reached a full age of 67 before he landed on his deathbed. Katniss, Peeta, their children had stopped by earlier, but maybe an hour ago he told them he wanted to be alone. Haymitch really could be quite the sourpuss at occasions.

He coughed, but he couldn't even bother to reach for the water glass standing on the bedside table. Why, should I? he thought. This is the end, right? So why should I bother?

There was only one person he could think about right now. Someone he'd always loved since was sixteen and someone he would never ever forget. Maysilee. She died on a Thursday. So every Thursday, even in his old age he put flowers on her grave. And if nobody else was near, he shed a tear or two.

For a couple of years after his victory of the 50th hunger games, Haymitch usually imagined that Maysilee was with him. Following him everywhere and protecting him from nightmares about her death. His own guardian angel, but as he got older and started with the alcohol he tossed away what was then "a stupid thought".

He hadn't thought about Maysilee being his guardian angel in many years, though he still loved her. Always.

He thought about the first time they spoke on the train.

_Maysilee or whatever her name was, was sitting on her bed in the train room. Tears was falling down her cheeks quietly._

"_You know if you cry a little bit more, the capitol people will actually start to feel sorry for you" Haymitch said. Maysilee turned her flushed face towards him. He would never had admitted that back then at that situation, but he thought she looked beautiful, even with the red face._

"_Get out" she answered, her voice surprisingly steady._

"_Why?"_

"_GO AWAY!"_

"_Fine, fine." Haymitch was quite amused._

They hadn't liked each other that much then. But things changed. On the lunch break of their training day.

_Maysilee was sitting all alone at one of the tables. For once he was going to be a gentleman and sit with her. How much he hated to admit it to himself, she was quite the girl._

"_Can I sit here?" Haymitch asked._

"_Why do you want to?" answered Maysilee, not looking at him, though she knew exactly who it was, it gave her butterflies._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was just trying to be the nice one for a change" he said sarcastically hurt._

_Maysilee shook her head. "I'm sorry" she said. "I mean, sure you can sit here."_

_When he sat down, they could actually hold a conversation and be friendly. After lunch he gave her some training on how to handle a knife and she taught him everything she knew about edible plants. After that, they were friends. But Haymitch always wanted it to be more._

If there ever was a good thing with the hunger games. That's what he was thinking about now, the one thing not even the alcohol could make him forget.

_It was the evening before the hunger games. The interviews where done and only thing needed know was a good night sleep. Though Haymitch suspected that the only persons that succeeded were the careers._

_Just because he didn't know what else to do, he wandered around in the apartment. He passed Maysilee's room and realized that the door was open and he saw her. She was just sitting on the bed, looking down at her knees. Hadn't even changed to something else than her interview dress. She wasn't crying, she just sat there looking empty, sad and lonely._

"_Are you okay?" Haymitch asked, genuinely worried._

"_No" Maysilee answered. "Are any of us?"_

_Haymitch walked in and closed the door before he crossed the room and sat down next to her. He wasn't surprised when she leaned in to him, he had a feeling that she would but somehow at the same time he was because he hadn't expected it._

"_Sch… Sch…" he whispered. "It'll be okay. Everything will be fine."_

"_Haymitch, we both know that's a lie" Maysilee said. "But at least since __**I'm **__ going to die, there is something I want to do."_

"_Wha…" He didn't have time to finish the word or question before Maysilee had leaned into him again and kissed him softly. At first he was surprised but then he relaxed and kissed her back._

_It didn't last very long, he guessed it was because she was afraid he wouldn't like it. But on the contrary, they just smiled at each other for a moment before Haymitch took matters into his own hands and kissed her again._

That memory made him smile. A soft smile that almost no one got to see. The old Haymitch didn't even dare to think about her death, it brought back to many bad and sad memories about Maysilee. But he was tired of this, living like this. Without _her_.

One time, not long after the rebellion ended, Katniss had come to his house. She had said that she had done a lot of thinking about everyone who had died in the hunger games and the rebellion. Later she'd asked him if Maysilee was ever important to him. He answered "_Maysilee… Maysilee was the only girl I've ever loved_". 

"Alright" Haymitch said as loud as he could, but his voice was weak and cracked all the time. "I have done what I've told every single god damn tribute since I started mentoring those stupid games. I've stayed alive! But I'm done. I quit! So death, come and get me!"

With that he closed his eyes and waited for _that_ moment. That moment that would take out of this world and into the next one. If there was a next one. Slowly everything faded and his vision went black. It wasn't a bad feeling. The only thing he felt was relief and it felt wonderful. The daze slowly faded away and he found that wherever he'd ended up, it was white, _very_ white. Haymitch slowly opened his eyes to find nothing but light and funny-looking cotton-like things all around. He realized it was clouds. How cliché… _Heaven_.

In my ass this is heaven, Haymitch thought. Where was the old man with the golden key, that Saint Peter?

Suddenly, a golden light started to shimmer a bit further away. Haymitch felt an urge to follow it, but at the same time he felt crazy. But he decided to do it. To follow the light. He stood up, it didn't go very fast considering his age. He started to limp away towards that mystery light. That beautiful… No, no, no! That mysterious whatever light!

After limping a bit the golden light turned out to be a giant, golden gate. It stood right there, not attached to anything. He just _had_ to touch it. It was irresistible. Haymitch reached out his shaky, wrinkly hand to touch the gate but before he could, it started to open.

Not squeaking or creaky, it just smoothly opened, quite slowly but no so slow it became boring. It created some mist at the bottom when the clouds moved aside. Somehow Haymitch knew he was supposed to go through. He'd forgotten all about how unbelievable everything was, his curiosity took over, along with his I-know-what-I-have-to-do feeling.

Haymitch slowly walked through the gate and when he did, people, faces showed up. Beautiful faces, smiling ones. Mostly teenagers. They were standing in groups everywhere. Just smiling, no one said a word. They didn't need to.

"Hello Haymitch" a beautiful voice said that sounded strangely familiar. Soft with a small giggling tone. Haymitch turned his face up to see a stair and on the top of that stair a girl was standing. She looked to be about sixteen with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Her delicate lips were shaped into a beautiful soft smile. "It's been a very long time." It was… Could it be? Haymitch closed his eyes and then he opened them again, just to be sure he wasn't dreaming. It was _Maysilee_!

She wore a flowing white dress, not the dreadful arena outfit. Her face had been erased from the cuts and fear in her sparkling eyes. She just looked perfect, like an angel.

"Maysilee?" Haymitch asked. He just had to be sure.

Maysilee nodded. "Yes, Haymitch. It's me."

"B…But _how_? How did I get here?"

"This is where all the good souls end up, Haymitch. In heaven, where we get to live in peace."

"And… And I get to be here?"

Maysilee gave a little tinkling laugh. "Of course, Haymitch. But you have a choice. You can either stay here, or you can choose to live in the _other world_."

"What's the other world?"

"I don't know, Haymitch. I'm sorry, but only the souls who choose the other world gets to see it. You have to choose now, Haymitch. Do you want to stay here with us? With _me_? Or do you want to go to the other world. We can't be here forever. This is just the deciding plane. There is much more to heaven than this, but the choice is yours. No one can make it for you and you better decide now."

"I don't need deciding. I want to be here. With you!"

"Are you sure? Because when you have decided there is no turning back."

"I'm sure." Maysilee smiled even bigger, though it was clear how hard she tried to remain calm and controlled. She held out her hand.

"Then come" she said. Haymitch hurried up the stairs, as fast as he could. Suddenly he'd gotten much more energy. He was going to be with Maysilee! Maysilee! He felt like the love struck teenager on the train all over again and he loved it. It was a bubbly feeling. He grabbed Maysilee's hand. When he did, something happened.

He felt energy coming back, coursing through his body. His back straightened out, his legs were no longer crooked, but strong and muscular, he could feel the skin being smoothed out on his body and some sort of light seemed to shine through him.

"Welcome back to your old self, Haymitch" Maysilee said, smiling. Now she didn't seem like her controlled self anymore, she seemed like the bubbling girl from district 12.

"What do you mean?" His voice! It wasn't cracked and raspy anymore! It was low and strong, like the voice of a teenager.

"Look!" Maysilee pointed towards a mirror that definitely hadn't been there before. The mirror hanged in the air by nothing, not a thread or nails. It floated. Haymitch walked over to the mirror and was surprised by the strength in his legs.

What he saw in the mirror was extraordinary. There wasn't an old man standing there, it was a boy. A very handsome boy at sixteen years with messy brown hair and grey eyes, tall and muscular. His clothed had changed too, from the scruffy old-man clothed to a comfortable set of white clothed like everyone else wore.

"Maysilee? Have I…?" Haymitch started to ask but the words failed him.

"You've regained your old looks and body, yes" Maysilee answered with her bubbly smile. "It's possible to regain the body from the time that the best event happened to you. The same thing happened to me." Haymitch quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not talking about the arena, I'm talking about the time we found each other."

Haymitch walked over to Maysilee and hugged her tightly. He probably couldn't be happier.

"I love you, Maysilee Donner" Haymitch said.

"I love you too, Haymitch Abernathy" Maysilee answered. Haymitch leaned in and kissed her with all the joy he felt right now and all the love he'd felt over the years since that day on the train.

"Maysilee, is it possible to do anything here in…heaven?" Haymitch asked.

Maysilee nodded. "Yes" she smiled.

"Good" Haymitch said. Just when he needed it, it popped up in his hand. Haymitch got down on one knee and held the _ring _that just popped up in his hands. The ring was simple, yet beautiful. It was in silver with three diamonds. One bigger in the middle and then one smaller on each side. "Marry me?"

She looked shocked, happy and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. "Yes! Yes!" He smiled when he took her left hand placed the ring on her finger. Maysilee cupped his face when he got on his feet. They smiled at each other, just smiled.

"Just so you know, being with me forever is going to take some strength. I'm not easy to have around." She laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you…" Maysilee whispered.

A soft applause broke out. When Haymitch looked around he saw that the other people surrounding them were the ones clapping. He smiled and hugged Maysilee tightly again. "I love you too…"

Then he realized something. The teenagers. He finally understood who they were, but it didn't scare him at all surprisingly. They were all the tributes he ever mentored and had died. Their smiling faces told him they weren't angry at him and it was a relive.

Suddenly, everyone started to float. Haymitch looked down, shocked and saw that they were now several feet up in the air, Maysilee laughed. As the flew through the air, Maysilee held his hand tightly. They flew to their new home.

And Maysilee… She really was his guardian angel…

**I hope you liked it… I haven't been very active recently, but I think that's changing. I think I'm starting to get over my strong case of writers block. Finally! Please leave a review, they're always appreciated. : ) **


End file.
